Worse games to play
by Absmwill
Summary: What happens when the 2 people Katniss love most go into the games? Will Peeta and Katniss be together if they arnt in the games? 3 POVS! Original idea. Promise the story is better than the summary. K but had violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

KATNISS POV

I wake up and remember it's no normal day, it's reaping day. I look over to Prim's bed and see she's sleeping but not soundly. I walk over and kiss her forehead and see it calms her a little. I slip on my boots and hunting jacket, hoping to get something before 2:00, the reaping time. When I reach the gate I listen for a buzz, but as I suspected there's not one. I grab my bow and arrows and tramp down father into the woods. I see the snares I set yesterday got me 2 rabbits and a squirrel. "Not bad" I think to myself. "I guess it'll have to do for today." And I take off through the woods. When I arrive at my house Prim Is already in her reaping dress and her hair braided. "Oh, you look beautiful!" I say to her immediately. "I have something for you too" I hear my mother say behind me. "Oh ok." I wash my hair and put on my mother's beautiful blue dress, once my hairs braided, we hear the gong. I hug Prim and reassure her that's she's not going to get picked, if not to calm her but to calm me. We walk to the district square, get our fingers pricked and head to our age sections. I look at all the girls "no Prim's name is one of thousands, she won't get picked." I tell myself over and over, I can't loose my sister, I just can't. The tapping on the microphone sounds through the square and any noise there was Is now gone. "Welcome, Welcome, to the 74th annual hunger games! Before we begin I have a video to share with you, brought all the way from the Capitol!" As the video plays It talks about the uprising, and how district 13 fell, and how the hunger games is punishment for "our" actions. It ends and our representative,Effie, is at the mic again. "Alright let's get on with it, as usual, ladies first!" And with that she walked to the girls reaping bowl. "It won't be Prim." I tell myself as I clench my fist so tight, my hands are turning white. Effie draws a small white slip and walks over to the microphone. "Primrose Everdeen" her voice booms over the crowd. "No no no, this is all wrong! Her name was only in there once!" I feel myself go numb, and struggle to keep standing. Then I see her walking down the aisle, and walk up the steps, and end at Effie's side. I can't help it the tears slide down, but I will not make a sound. My vision clears as Effie walks over to the boys bowl and grabs a slip. "Gale Hawthorne." She says and it all happens the tears, the sobs, the shaking. I fall to the ground, and luckily the girls near me help me up, one even gives me a hug, which I would have rejected if I didn't feel so weak. I look up to see Gale and Prim shake hands and I begin to silently cry again. No I mustn't cry, if I walk in to see Prim and I'm crying she'll get scared. I wipe my tears as Prim and Gale are escorted into the Justice Building.

Prim's POV

I wake up and almost at once realize its reaping day. I start to cry but stop because Katniss isn't home yet and I know mother wont comfort me, not that I blame her for that. I see there's a white dress laid out for me on the bed. I go head and wash myself and put the beautiful dress on my body. I hear my mother sigh behind me "that was Katniss' first reaping dress" she says more to herself than to me. "I know" I say under my breath, my mother gets up out of her chair and puts my hair in 2 braids. I see Katniss walk in from the corner of my eye. "Oh you look beautiful!" She says as soon as she she sees me, and I just smile with gratitude. "I laid something out for you too." My mother says to Katniss. "Um, okay." Katniss replies. After Katniss is ready I hear the 2:00 reaping bell and start getting nervous, my tears come out. "It's alright shh it's alright" Katniss tells me "it's your 1st year, your names only in there once, they won't pick you." My sobs stop and we head out to the district square. We get into our age group of girls and soon after Effie's voice booms over us. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual hunger games. Before we begin I have a video for you all the way from the Capitol." I watch the video with complete concentration. "Oh I just love that!" Effie says wiping a tear from her eye. "Well of course you do, you don't have to worry about being reaped" I think. "Alright as always, ladies first!" Effie walks over to the reaping bowl. "It could be me" I think. "Primrose Everdeen" my mouth drops the second I hear my name. Without knowing what my body is doing I slowly walk forward taking uneven steps. "Is this really happening" I think to myself. Yes, it is and I'm positive I will die, I mean I'm 12, I can't kill someone, I can't survive, the odds most definitely are not in my favor. I stand next to the escort, Effie. And wait for the male tribute to be called. Effie walks over to the bowl, picks up a slip and walks back to the microphone. "And for our boys we have," She says "Gale Hawthorne." Oh. My. Gosh. Yes there's no possible way I will win, I can't kill strangers much less him! And that's not what worries me the most, it's that he won't kill me. He loves Katniss, everyone knows it, except for her, so he couldn't let me die I know he couldn't. All the thoughts about Gale and I going into the hunger games makes me wanna cry, but I can't, If I have the slightest chance at all of winning tears will ruin it. I shake Gale's hand and look up at him, him who loves Katniss, him who is the only one who can make Katniss smile, him who I'm going into an arena with where I'm expected to kill.

Gale POV:

"Well my last reaping day isn't that wonderful." I think to myself sarcastically. I go ahead and get dressed in my fathers old best outfit, my reaping clothes. It brings me close to tears considering it still has his scent, but I can't cry I have to help my brothers get ready and they can't see me cry. After all 3 of us are ready I hear the ring of the 2:00 bell. And it hits me, the odds are definitely not in my favor. "42 times honey," I hear my say behind me. It's like she can read my mind. "It'll be alright mom, ok?" "Alright" she says and I see tears forming in her eyes. I hug her and say "come on we've gotta go, the bell already rang." We get to the square and I'm standing there waiting for the escort to come out when I catch Katniss' eye. "You ok?" I mouth. She shakes her head yes in response but I can see in her eyes she's not. Well she has reason to not, this is her sisters first reaping, and she loves her sister more than anything. I turn my head to the stage to see a plump pink haired lady approach the microphone. "Welcome Welcome, to the 74th annual-" My thoughts interrupt her, "What if I do get picked?" "What Katniss gets reaped?" "What if one of my brothers gets picked?" And my most terrifying thought of all of them "What if I get reaped with Katniss?" I get pulled back to my senses when the escort, Effie I think is her name, calls out "Ladies first!" Silence as she walks to the bowl, someone's life is about to be changed forever. "Primrose Everdeen." Ohmygosh is all I can think. Upon instinct I look over at Katniss, she is shaking, silently crying, and I know she will never ever be the same. "And now for the boys," this time Effie's words Interrupt my thoughts. I hear the distinct tapping of her high heels on the metal stage as she walks up to the boys bowl. Effie quickly swoops up a name a walks to the microphone. "Gale Hawthorne" she says her voice distinct. I will die. Are the first words I think as I walk up the stage, I know exactly how I look right now, strong, large, a actual probable victor. At least to the people watching. But on the inside I feel weak, small, and I know for sure I will die. Because how can I live if I have to kill my best friend's sister, I can't. Prim and I shake hands. I try to look her in the eye in a reassuring way, but she is deep in thought, I can tell, and has no idea I'm trying to reassure her. I look into her little eyes and even though they look nothing like Katniss' I see Katniss in them and I know I have to help her win, she has to win, for Katniss.

**A/N: OMG WHAT?! Prim went in? Katniss didn't volunteer? Yeah ok so I decided that you can't volunteer. Why? Cause I wanted too. Anywho this is my first THG fanfic so please review! And if you like it maybe even hit that follow button ;) Lol. So I hope this is long enough 4 y'all! Oh and in your review please let me know if you like the 3 POVS or not. Thx! And thx for reading this!**

**Here's a quote from the next chapter:**

**Katniss:**

**"I promise" is the last thing I hear Gale say before the the door closes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I first want to thank you all for the reviews and follows and just all the support on this story! And thanks for staying with me all this time while I was inactive, but don't worry I will now be uploading every Sunday! Except I will be uploading o. My new account, the link to my new profile is below.

.


End file.
